Jedi Sentinel
The Jedi that follow the path of the sentinel are the true enemies of the dark side, hunting down evil and stopping th spread of darkness wherever they go. You are a master of subtlety and difficult to tempt with the dark side, even when constantly confronted with its power. This talent tree is only available to the Jedi heroic class. Clear Mind Saga Edition Core Rules|page=40}} You may reroll any opposed Use the Force check made to avoid being detected by other Force-users You must take the result of the reroll, even if it is worse. Dampen Presence When you interact with another sentient creature, you can use a swift action to reduce the impression you leave on it. When you have finished acting with the creature, you make a Use the Force check, and if the check result exceeds the target’s Will Defense, it does not remember interacting with you once you are gone. A target that is higher in level than you gains a +5 bonus to its Will Defense to resist this ability. This is a mind-affecting effect. Dark Retaliation Knights of the Old Republic|page=25}} Once per encounter, you can spend a Force Point to activate a Force power as a reaction to being targeted by a power with the side descriptor. Prerquisite: Sentinel Strike. Dark Side Bane When you use a damage-dealing Force power against a creature with a Dark Side Score of 1+, you deal extra damage on a hit equal to your Charisma bonus (minimum +1). Prerquisite: Dark Side Sense. Dark Side Scourge Saga Edition Core Rules|page=40}} Against creatures with a Dark Side Score of 1 or higher, you deal extra damage on melee attacks equal to your Charisma bonus (minimum +1). Prerquisite: Dark Side Sense. Dark Side Sense Saga Edition Core Rules|page=40}} Jedi following the path of the sentinel become exceptionally talented at rooting out evil. You may reroll any Use the Force check made to sense the presence and relative location of characters with a Dark Side Score of 1 or higher. You must take the reult of the reroll, even if it is worse. Force Haze Saga Edition Core Rules|page=40}} You can spend a Force Point as a standard action to create a “haze” that hides you and your allies from the perceptions of others. You can hide a number of creatures in line of sight equal to your class level. Make a Use the Force check and compare the result to the Will Defense of any opponent that moves into line of sight of any creature hidden by your Force Haze. If your check result beats the opponent’s Will Defense, all hidden creatures are treated as if they had total concealment against that opponent. The Force Haze lasts up to 1 minute but is dismissed instantly if anyone hidden by the Force Haze makes an attack. Starship/Vehicle: You may use this talent to hide a single vehicle while you are on board. The vehicle can’t have a size penalty to Reflex Defense, Initiative, or Pilot checks greater than your heroic level. Thus, a Gargantuan starship (size penalty of −5) can be hidden only by a character of 5th level or higher. Prerquisite: Clear Mind. Gradual Resistance If you take damage from the use of a Force power, until the end of the encounter you gain a +2 Force bonus to all defenses against that power. Master of the Great Hunt You gain a +1 Force bonus on attack rolls and deal +1 die of damage on lightsaber atacks mad against a beast with a Dark Side Score of 1+. Persistent Haze Whenever anyone concealed by your use of the Force Haze talent attacks, you maintain total concealment without having to make another Use the Force check. Only those who do not attack remain concealed; the attacker no longer as total concealment, even when using this talent. Prerquisites: Clear Mind, Force Haze. Prime Target When you hit a target with a lightsaber attack, if the target has not been attacked since the end of your last turn, you deal +1 die of damage. Reap Retribution If you take damage from the use of a Force power, until the end of the encounter you deal an extra 2 points of damage against the creature that used the Force power against you. Resist the Dark Side Saga Edition Core Rules|page=41}} You gain a +5 force bonus to all defense scores against force powers with the side descriptor and Force powers originating from any dark Force-user (that is, any Force-user whose Dark Side Score equals his Wisodm score). Prerquisite: Dark Side Sense. Sense Primal Force When within a natural wilderness area, such as a jungle, a forest, a steppe, a swamp, or plains, you tap into the vibrant living Force of the area and can use Sense Surroundings to detect targets out to a 30-square radius, regardless of line of sight. Prerquisite: Persuasion (Trained). Sentinel Strike Knights of the Old Republic|page=25}} Any time you attack a flat-footed opponent (or one who is denied its Dexterity bonus to Reflex Defense against you) with a damage-dealing Force power or attack with a lightsaber, you deal an extra 1d6 damage with that attack. This talent does not affect Force powers with the side descriptor. You can select this talent multiple times. Each time you select it, your Sentinel Strike damage increases by 1d6 (maximum +5d6). Sentinel’s Gambit Knights of the Old Republic|page=25}} Once per encounter, as a swift action, you can designate an adjacent enemy with a Dark Side Score of 1 or higher as the target of this talent. The designated enemy loses its Dexterity bonus to Reflex Defense against your attacks until the end of your next turn. Sentinel’s Observation If you have concealment against a target, you gian a +2 circumstance bonus on attack rolls against that target. Steel Resolve When you use a standard action to make a melee attack, you can take a penalty of −1 to −5 on your attack roll and add twice that value (+2 to +10) as an insight bonus to your Will Defense. This bonus may not exceed your base attack bonus. The changes to attack rolls and Will Defense last until the start of your next turn. Unseen Eyes Whenever you use the Force Haze talent, allies hidden by the haze can reroll any Perception check, keeping the better result. Additionally, allies hidden by the haze gain +2 on all damage rolls against foes that are unaware of them. Prerquisites: Clear Mind, Force Haze. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Talent Trees Category:Core Rules Category:Starships of the Galaxy Category:KoTOR Category:Force Unleashed Category:Scum and Villainy Category:Clone Wars Category:Legacy Era Category:Jedi Academy Category:Rebellion Era Category:Unknown Regions Category:Class Talents Category:KotOR